Never Say Never
by AlbaFan21
Summary: *AU M/L* Max ponders her discussion with Jondy about destiny, meanwhile, Logan shares new info on baddies. Sequel to Now or Never.
1. Prequel

~This is the prequel, sorry it's short, the next chapter will be up soon. Very soon.~  
  
|||Disclaimer: All characters, locations, and subsequent events in the following work of fiction are owned and held by FOX Broadcasting, Cameron/Eglee Productions all work you are about to read is posted without permission from the aforementioned owners.  
  
This work is strictly for purposes of entertainment and tribute to that of the original creation owned, created and held by FOX Broadcasting and Cameron/Eglee Productions Thank you for your attention.|||  
  
  
Never Say Never-Prequel  
Sequel to Now or Never  
  
Max walked into her apartment and sensed that Original Cindy was waiting for her in their living room. Max rolled her eyes, trying to think of a way to explain to Cindy why she was out all night. Max figured that if she could tell a stranger about it, she oughta tell Cindy about it. She took a deep breath and walked around the corner and saw Cindy sitting at the counter waiting for her.  
  
"Cindy, before you go all whack on me, there's something you need to know." Cindy looked at her as if to say 'what's the excuse now.' "Stop looking at me like that." Max said as she came over and sat next to Cindy at the counter. "When I was little…"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
This is a sequel to "Now Or Never", there is a little bit of M/L in here, it's kind of turning into the wonderful angst that we all know and love from the show. ;) but not nearly as bad. Enjoy, and please R&R. 


	2. Chapter 01

Never Say Never Chapter 1  
  
About a half an hour later, Cindy sighed and closed her eyes. She had just received a butt-load of very nerve-racking information. Max stood before her with a look of fear printed nicely on her face.   
  
Cindy stood up and hugged her best friend tightly. Max hugged back and began to cry. Cindy hadn't seen Max cry in all of the five years that she had known and lived with Max.   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I was scared." Max said, her voice a mere squeak.   
  
"Is aiight, boo. You're the best person I know, and that ain't gonna change because o' your DNA is all different colors. You my boo, Max. For good. Now, on the hetero side of the topic, Original Cindy wants to know who your new boy toy is."  
  
Max's eyes shot open. She was glad that Cindy couldn't see her, as they were still hugging. Max blinked and put up her straight faced mask. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, last night you said 'Logan', and then told me that it was a long-lost brother. You told me about all your brothas, there's Zack, Zane, Ben, Krit, no Logan. Who is he?"  
  
"A guy who helped me find my brothers and sisters. That's it." Max turned around and walked away, towards her bedroom. "I have to go get ready for work. Are you working today?" Max said as she searched through a pile of clothes for her biking pants.   
  
"Boo, I work Monday through Friday, as do you, and seeming how it's Saturday, then, no, I am not working." Original Cindy said as she walked over to Max's doorframe and leaned against it.  
  
"Damn it." Max said as she stopped looking through her bag and flopped back on her bed.   
  
"Boo, you got it bad, don't ya?" Cindy said as she picked up a dirty sock off the floor and threw it at Max.  
  
"No." Max said, too quickly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
**ANGELBEBE** Lmao! Max and Logan is coming, and it'll get stronger with every chapter, and every story, if I so choose to contiue...HE HE! ;), tell ben it's ok, you'll get what you want....eventually. LOL **ME** THANKS! I promise that I'll hurry, but ya' know it's no fun at all without at least a little suspence!! lol! **CHIANCAT87** wow, thanks! i'll keep writing, and hmm, im thinkin this one and maybe chapter 2 will be up today ;)   
  
I'M GLAD YOU ALL LIKE MY STORY! that makes me happy, and i write a lot when im happy *wink, wink*. ha ha!  
  
Enjoy, please R&R 


	3. Chapter 02

Never Say Never-Chapter 2  
  
Logan stood at the window watching the clear river erase the image of the dirty outside world from the glass sheet. In Seattle, the rain normally came straight down, in sheets of slightly warm water. That was pretty much the reason nobody would mind it, and continue to walk down the street or ease their was through the market. Logan liked it for the very same reason he was watching it right now. The water acted as an eraser on a chalkboard littered with markings. Markings of the unclean world.  
  
Low mumbles came from behind him audible over the sound of the movie that was showing on his TV. Five of the eight transgenic friends of his were gathered in his living room; Tinga and Jace on the couch, Jondy curled up in a padded chair to the left of the couch, Zane and Syl were laying on the floor with a bowl of popcorn in between them. On the coffee table, there was popcorn also, and chips and salsa as well. Ben and Krit were in Logan's office, installing new software, because they thought the movie was a 'girlie chic flick', even though it was a horror film entitled, House on Haunted Hill.   
  
Logan's forefinger and thumb rubbed the slight stubble that provided a cover for is jawbone. His thoughts wandered back to the dark-haired woman he met only a week ago. She was indeed, as the rest of his engineered group, mysterious. Although the eight of them were genetically the same, Max was different. Her eyes portrayed a different story, a story that drew Logan in.  
  
Logan shook his head slightly, and walked behind the couch into the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of water. Over the last two years, he had befriended the genetically engineered siblings and became close with them all. He was confused as to what led Logan to ponder the thought of whether or not he had feelings for the newest addition to the group.   
  
He didn't, of course, have any feelings for her. 


	4. Chapter 03

Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I would have put up more before this, but yesterday the Document Manager was down, so I couldn't. This chapter somehow got really long really fast...and most of the others are longer now. It's pretty weird because i totally didn't mean to do that. Lol.   
  
~~~~  
  
Never Say Never-Ch03  
  
Max had been lying on her bed reading a book when her phone rang. While Max sat up to search for the phone, she noticed that it was raining already, at 8:05 in the morning. Looking at the clutter on the crates that served as a bookshelf in her room, she spotted the phone, and stood up to get it.   
  
"You'd better be happy I got to the phone before Original Cindy did, or else you'd be hurting now." She said into the phone after seeing the Caller ID reveal Jondy's cell phone number.   
  
"Hey baby sister, is she *still* in bed?" Jondy asked her from the rows of cheap clothing in the Strip.   
  
"That's a stupid question. She sleeps. She went to Crash last night and stayed there until 4 in the morning. She's hung over. Of course she's still asleep!" She finished with a laugh. "Use logic."   
  
"Don't pull that sarcastic shit on me!" Jondy joked. "Anyway I just became Logan's favorite transgenic today."  
  
"Oh really?" 'No, not like that Max, and it wouldn't even matter to you, would it? No.' "What did you find to earn that wonderful title?" Max struggled to keep her mind off the conversation she had with herself the day before while she walked to the kitchen to find something to drink.  
  
"I got him Pastrami."   
  
"Such pride. One question; what the hell is that?"   
  
"Oh yes! Hang on a minute." In the background Max could hear Jondy order a Ham and Cheese Piroshky with soup. "Okay, sorry, did you know that this Piroshky place was open this early?"  
  
"Okay, one; No I didn't know that. Two; You're eating piroshky without me?! I'm stuck here eating whatever the hell this is, don't think I want to know...and tap water." Hearing this slight moan of Jondy at the mention of tap water, she added, "Yeah, tap. And three; you still didn't tell me what Pastrami is."  
  
"Oh, well it's some kinda lunchmeat…Logan says it's the best. He was pretty damn excited. So he's gonna make us all lunch and then tell us our next homework assignment. You're supposed to come."  
  
"Hmm, the best eh? Well it sure as hell beats what I have…which I haven't figured out yet. Hey, it'll take me like 5 minuets to get there, you're at Pike, right?" Max heard Jondy positive response and continued, "Okay, wait for me there, I want some of that borsht."   
  
After they had eaten, Max and Jondy wandered around the Strip for a few hours before heading to Logan's. Jondy was still bugging Max about her having a 'crush' on Logan, and Max decided that she would probably never quit.  
  
"Jondy, do you mind if I use your phone? I didn't leave a note to Cindy, and pretty soon she'll be raggin' on me about Logan the same way you are." Where they stopped, there was a statue of a pig, which the Pike Place Market had been famous for before the pulse. Supposedly, every year they would sell pig statues to the people of Seattle, and they would decorate it however they wanted to. Then a winner would be chosen and the pig would be placed atop the sign that read "Pike Place Market". There was a golden pig set outside the section of the market where they would throw fish. Very expensive fish.  
  
Jondy pulled her cell out of an inside jacket pocket, and went to give it to Max. But just as Max was going to take it, Jondy pulled her phone pack toward her. "Only if you tell me how you really feel about Logan." She taunted in a low voice. Her blue eyes stared at her sister's dark brown ones. Max didn't say anything, she didn't have to, Jondy knew by the way those dark brown eyes got darker that she was most likely gonna get beat.   
  
But still, Jondy kept staring and didn't hand Max the phone. "Jondy I just found you after 11 years. I don't want to kill you now. Give me the phone."   
  
"Aw come on Max, he's a cool guy. He's kinda got this…soldier side I guess. He's smart, funny...a wise-ass. He can cook like none other, and he's good with tracking people and things down. He's a great source of tryptophan, the liquid kind, works like magic." Jondy looked up at Max who hadn't averted her glare. "Come on, Max, he's hot!"   
  
"I'm beginning to think that *you* like him and think that I am moving in on your territory, so you're putting up the offensive front in the form of seeing if I want him or not." Max said, finally losing her deathful stare and moving to lean up against the golden pig with an amused look on her face.   
  
"Oh yeah, *that's* it. Max, I've known this guy for two years, if I wanted anything like that from him, I woulda done it a long time ago, now come on we're gonna be late to lunch." Jondy said with a characteristic roll of her eyes and began to walk away, but stopped as she saw Max was still leaning on the pig with her arms crossed. "What?" She asked, and Max just raised her eyebrows and looked pointedly at her sister. Jondy again rolled her eyes and handed Max her phone.  
  
When the two had arrived at Logan's, about twenty minutes later, Logan was just putting the sandwiches on the table. He looked up at the two momentarily then looked down again, remembering the argument he had had with himself the night before. "Thought you'd go hungry." He said almost mockingly with a sideways smile.   
  
"Oh never." Jondy said throwing her coat down and looking back pointedly to Max before leaving the dining room and entering the living room where they could hear the rest of the genetically enhanced family laughing and talking amongst themselves.  
  
Max realized that if she followed Jondy now that she was out of the room, that it would look like she was running away from her host. But, if she stayed she would be hinting that she wanted to stay around him. 'Damn you, Jondy.' she thought mentally imagining herself kicking the blonde's ass knowing that it was a set-up. 'Okay, think…' her trained brain began to easily formulate a cover for the trap that Jondy had set for her. 'A lose-lose situation, that brat. Bingo, gotta plan.' "Hey Logan, could I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yup." He said standing upright from where he had been bent over to place forks around the table and fixed his gaze on her. 'Remember, you have no feelings for her. What are you talking about? Of course I don't have any feelings towards her! Ok, stop arguing with yourself, and pay attention to her question.  
  
"Jondy was telling me about liquid tryptophan, do you think you could help me find some? I mean, I can get you money." She looked up from the floor and saw that Logan was smiling at her. "What?"  
  
"I was going to ask you pretty much the same thing…on a level. I get these guys the liquid stuff in kind of a payment for them helping me with stuff."   
  
"Stuff? What kind of stuff am I getting myself into?" Max said, not exactly liking what had just came out of his mouth.  
  
"Oh, just stuff that needs to be done. You'll like it. You get to steal things, kick asses, sneak around at night...my chores keep X5's happy."   
  
"Right."   
  
~~~~~  
  
:) there is chapter 3!  
  
**NATTERS** thanks! i've got more comin! **HALLEY** thanks! yeah i thought so too, i was thinkin that she should have been told right around C.R.E.A.M. :) **HAY25** lol, wait and see!!! ;) **CHIANCAT87** lol, yeah there is much much more. The way I have it planned, i can end the series after each story, but there's like 5 different stories in it...so if people lose interest in it, i don't have to leave it hangin. ;) **ME**is max or cindy going to meet the other escapees?? **ZAZ**cool...cooler..of course! lol, thanks! **CHIANCAT87** lol, such a shipper! that's ok i am a shipper too. hardcore shipper. lmao. and none of that m/a crap. no matter what, whenever i write, it just has to be a m/l fic, just completely on accident. kinda makes me mad...lol. thanks for reviewin! **ZAZ**oh i can do anything i want. lmao. joking... we'll just say that...hmm, it'll happen eventually. ::Coughtheendofthisstorycough:: ;) longer chaps coming as well! **YUP** of course! one thing that really makes me mad is when it takes like a year for people to update...grr. **TAMED** okie, will do, thanks! **CATRONA_LESLIE** thanks!!  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter up, I have been busy with the start of school, and fair and all that fun stuff. But here's the next chap, and there are more to come. :) I am working on that longer chpaters thing, the ones before-up until chpater 2 of this story we're already written, so from now on they'll be longer!! ;)  
okie, enjoy, and please R&R!!! 


End file.
